Wario (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Wario= |-|WarioWare Wario= |-|Disguises= |-|Strikers Wario= |-|Wario-Man= 'Summary' Wario is a recurring character in the Mario series. He is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's castle. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C | At least Low 2-C | High 4-C | High 2-A, likely High 1-B. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | High 2-A Name: Wario Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Explosion Creation and Poison Manipulation w/ farts, Earthquake Generation and Shockwave Generation w/ certain techniques, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Energy Manipulation, Duplication, Power Absorption, Mind Control, Fusionism (Can fuse his own essence with a tree), Plot Manipulation (Broke through the panels of the manga itself), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Defeated the Super Mario-Kun Manga Kamen, who writes the scripts and plot; if he beat someone like that, he definitely needed to resist his power to bend the plot into his favor), Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate completely from being crushed flat, burnt to ash, torn to pieces, etc.), Flight, Intangibility Nullification, Increased speed, Healing, Flame Breath, Electrokinesis, Machines and Floatiness via various Disguises, Invulnerability w/ Power Flower, Nigh-Invulnerability as Wario-Man. Hallucinogen Releasing (This same power even affected Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, as well as others) and Melting (Even melted Mario, though he was saved) as Tree Wario Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Fought Mario) | At least Universe level+ (Fought and killed Black Jewel, easily ragdolling him, and defeated Rudy the Clown) | Large Star level (Comparable to other captains, like Mario, Peach and Diddy Kong, who create a star in their Mega Strikes with a widely expanding space all around) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. With this info, Dream Depot ranges from at least 5-D to infinite-dimensional). Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | High Multiverse level+ (Battled Mario numerous times, and has even beaten him down on a few occasions, who has defeated Bowser, whom of which annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Wario scales to this) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Inaccessible (After Black Jewel erased his universe, turning it into a white void of nothingness, Wario was still able to move freely. He even did this in the beginning of the game, too) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While he was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Wario moving at all is still around this level of speed) w/ Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. Also reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed) | Immeasurable (Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Wario must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes. Not only does Mario fight Bowser in this game, but during the story, he's actively chasing Bowser through Dream Depot, so Wario accomplished a toned down version of this feat. Even so, he still scales to the full thing for being a touch faster than Bowser) | Immeasurable (Scales to Mario and the Manga Kamen, whom of which is literally a 5-D being) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (From page 18 to page 21 of the Super Mario 64 DS manual, it's shown that Wario is brawnier than Mario, Luigi and Yoshi) | At least Class G | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | At least Universal+ | Large Star Class | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal. Higher w/ the Star Rod | High Multiversal+' Durability: Multi-Universe level (Could take several hits from Mario) | At least Universe level+ (Easily survived the destruction of Black Jewel's world, took hits from Rudy the Clown) | Large Star level | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) | High Multiverse level+ (Oftentimes demonstrated as a monstrous tank; once absorbed all the blows from Mario without even flinching) Stamina: High | Extremely high | Extremely high | Infinite | Extremely high | Infinite (Never shown physically exerted) Range: Melee w/o anything, several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups and transformations Standard Equipment: Goodstyle, Balloon Suit, Garlic, Power-ups/Transformations, Wario Bike, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver, Power Suit Intelligence: Genius (Built an inter-dimensional teleporter in 18 seconds and built up a highly successful line-up of microware games from scratch) Weaknesses: Extremely greedy and likes to act stupid at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disguises:' Wario can utilize Goodstyle to transform into a multitude of differing "Disguises." **'Thief:' Doubles Wario's speed and agility. **'Cosmic:' Makes Wario floaty and gives him a laser gun that can fire lasers that ricochet off of walls until they hit their target. **'Arty:' Allows Wario to materialize blocks and hearts to trap foes or protect Wario and heal him. **'Genius:' Clads Wario in a genius outfit, equipped with goggles that allow him to see anything intangible and see through illusions, as well as punch foes with a spring-loaded boxing glove. **'Sparky:' Grants Wario potent Electrokinesis that can power machines or strike foes with lightning. **'Captain:' Wario is put in a submarine, allowing him to swim underwater with, well, a submarine. The submarine is armed with torpedoes Wario can shoot at foes. **'Dragon:' Enables Wario the power to breathe fire and swim in lava. **'Wicked:' Grants Wario unhindered flight. *'Shoulder Bash:' Wario dashes forward, shoulder outwards, bashing through multiple foes. **'Super Bash:' A variation of the Shoulder Bash where Wario dashes forward, head-first, with much more power and speed. However, Wario can't necessarily regain control as fast as he can with the regular Shoulder Bash. *'Earthquake Punch:' Wario punches the ground, sending out potent shockwaves and shaking the ground violently. *'Grapple and Throw:' Wario has various techniques where he will grapple foes and throw them. **'Power Throw:' Wario grabs and throws his foe forwards with all his strength. **'Wild Swing-Ding:' Wario grabs and swings his foe around. He'll normally hold onto the foe for an extended time and can move during this attack, effectively crashing foes through various obstacles. **'Swing 'n' Fling:' Wario grapples his foe and swings them around for a short time, then throws them a short distance. Basically a weaker version of the above attack, except it makes foes MUCH more dizzy than the above attack and allows for great follow-up attacks. *'Ground Pound:' Wario jumps up and fires downward, having a re-entry effect and crashing into the ground, sometimes shattering brick and sending out shockwaves. *'Pile-Driver:' Wario grabs his foe, flips them upside-down, and drills their skulls into the ground. *'Corkscrew Conk:' Wario spins upwards, delivering damage to anyone in his path. *'Wario Waft:' Wario releases noxious gas that can sometimes yield the power of a nuke. These farts have sent Chain Chomps flying several feet away, and has propelled Wario 40 feet into the air. It has even been used once to sprout flowers upon foes' heads. Said flowers having an odd poison affect. *'False Wario:' Wario creates a doppelganger of himself. *'Magic:' Wario has great uses for magic. **'Tree Form:' Wario can fuse his own essence with a tree, giving him the ability to breathe a substance capable of melting through virtually anyone, as well as giving exposure to deadly spores, which release hallucinogens. **'Magic Spell:' Through mind control, cleared the minds of the citizens of Mario Land, forcing them under his control. This could spread across an entire country, giving it country-wide range. *'Energy Attacks:' Wario can bend and manipulate his energy to form multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Wario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Wario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Megastrike:' Wario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and an immense build-up of gas to send a metal soccerball careening downward with re-entry force of its own, also splitting into six. *'Power Suit:' A powerful suit reminiscent of Samus' suit in Metroid. **'Arm Cannon:' Can shoot energy blasts, stink gas that smells as bad as Wario's farts (through scaling, that means they should have some Poison Manipulation to them), as well as piles of poop to immobilize his foe. **'Morph Ball:' Wario can enter a Morph Ball mode, making him faster and able to bowl over enemies. Should someone try to attack Wario in this state, he can deploy spikes to protect himself. *'Candy:' Wario can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Wario's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Wario's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Wario's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Wario halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Wario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Wario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Wario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Wario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Wario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Wario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Wario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Wario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Wario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Wario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Wario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Wario is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Wario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Wario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Wario into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Wario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Wario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Bull Pot:' Gives Wario a helmet with bull horns on. He can then ram foes harder and faster, as well as stick into walls and ceilings and granting him a more powerful Ground Pound. **'Dragon Pot:' Gives Wario a dragon helmet that allows him to breathe fire at 1,500°C for a few seconds. **'Garlic Pot:' Heals ⅓ of Wario's health. If at full health, acts as a Bull Pot instead. **'Jet Pot:' Gives Wario a helmet with thrusters, allowing him the ability to glide through the air. Speed and jumping height are also slightly enhanced as well. **'Carrot:' Gives Wario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. **'Power Flower:' Turns Wario into Metal Wario, augmenting his strength and weight by 3x and granting invincibility, all for 25 seconds. Key: Standard | Wario-Ware | In the Sports Games | Mario Party'' series''' | '''''Super Mario-Kun NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1